


A Flirt Too Far

by Evaldrynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, More tags to be added, commission, flirting to feelings, reader has insecurities, reader is female, set in the Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn
Summary: Recently hired as a researcher at Stark Tower you visit one of Tony's elaborate parties, and a handsome man catches your attention. Flirting a bit won't harm anyone, right? Or is it the alcohol talking?





	1. Belle Femme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hensku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hensku/gifts).



The party had only just started and you were already bored. Not that it was the party's fault of course - Mr. Stark truly had the talent to hold a great one for sure - but it was just that you knew no one and no one knew you in turn: you were new at Stark Tower. No friends to chat with, no co-workers you knew well enough to get drunk around and no one to impress, either. Why you had put on this gorgeous cocktail dress was honestly beyond you.  
So you leaned against the wall and glanced around the room while the music boomed against your eardrums. People were dancing, but you needed to become quite tipsy to get enough confidence for that, and just standing here all evening -

“Excuse me miss, here is your drink.” 

A waiter handed you a cocktail glass, the liquid a light gold and an orange peel curled within. 

“Wait, what is this? I... I hadn't ordered anything.” 

He smiled. “It's a 'Belle Femme', and it was ordered by the man with the longer black hair. Please enjoy.” And off he went. 

Belle Femme... Pretty lady? You had never really seen yourself as beautiful, your insecurities never truly allowing you to; so to say you were taken aback was the understatement of the century. With the glass in your hand you curiously glanced around the room, scanning, searching – 

There. 

Slicked-back raven locks cascading till his shoulders and intelligent blue eyes meeting yours. You pointed at the glass and raised an eyebrow, but he didn't respond – only the corners of his lips pulled just a tiny bit further up. You took that as a yes. 

You were too sober to truly flirt but you managed a smile of your own, keeping eye contact as you brought it to your mouth and drank. It was strong for sure, but delicious, too; and as the alcohol burned its way down your throat you lowered the drink and licked your lips. His gaze darkened a bit. 

Honestly, this may be the best thing that would happen tonight, and you were perfectly willing to go along with it. The man wasn't half-bad, either: a sharp jawline, cheekbones that could cut glass, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and a smile that seemed to whisper dark promises. Mysterious, yet very alluring. Oh you were definitely playing this game. 

When another waiter passed you stopped him with a light touch. 

“Could you please bring a Flirtiny to that man over there, with the black hair and blue eyes?” 

He nodded and walked away, but your attention had barely even shifted from your admirer on the other side of the room. He had not diverted his gaze, his smirk unwavering.  
The drink arrived only moments later.  
You watched as he took it, saw how he chuckled at hearing the name and ordered something else. You wished you could have heard him but he was too far away and the music was too loud. Well, you supposed you would find out soon, anyway. 

And quite right you were. 

Barely a second after you had finished your previous cocktail a second one arrived and the empty glass was taken from you. 'Bewitched', the new one was called. Bewitched by you? By your looks or by how you responded? Not that you truly cared – either option was fine.  
You sent back a 'Black Magic'. 

Talking with beverage names... What a strange way to flirt. You certainly weren't complaining, however: not only did it make you try delicious drinks you had never had before, it also allowed you to stay where you were without the need to truly think about what to say. None of that 'what if I say the wrong thing' or 'what if I stutter' bullshit to worry about. No awkward silences or slip-ups. No need to even keep a conversation going at all, and if you had enough you could simply refuse to take the drink and walk away. Actually, there were a lot of advantages! If he was a dick then at least you could keep your distance, and there was no chance for him to spike your beverage since it would be delivered straight to you.  
It was fun and suspenseful, too. What would his reaction be to receiving it, and which one would he send back? Would the name reveal more about himself or his thoughts on you? You weren't sure how long you would manage, though; your knowledge of drink names was far from extensive and who knew how quickly these would get you drunk. 

As soon as you were done with your drink another one arrived:

'He's into you'. 

You bit your lip to contain your smile and met his eyes, stomach tingling at the intensity of his gaze.  
It seemed the red beverage was right.  
Taking the man's example you waited for him to finish before sending another one. A 'Lovely' this time; beige and sweet. What came next made your grin grow just as wide as his:

'Aphrodisiac'. 

Was he truly that much into you? He couldn't be interested in just a quick fuck, since he would have addressed you directly, but this... What were you to think? It boosted your confidence for sure, even if you didn't actually dare to hope since he was gorgeous, but damn; even if this was just flirting for the sake of flirting you couldn't deny you were enjoying it thoroughly. 

Your response was a cheeky 'Devil's Poison'.  
Back came a 'Devil's kiss'.

Shit, he was good at this. Your gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips and you could imagine them on your own, on your cheek, on your neck – ah, the alcohol was beginning to work. You were having too much fun to stop, though. 

You ordered a 'Cinful' to be brought to him, and you could see him laugh when the waiter told him the name. 

A 'Between the Sheets' came as answer. 

Your stomach twisted and tingled but your head was beginning to grow fuzzy, so you would need to slow down on the alcohol; perhaps it was even better to go back to water while you thought of your response. You were just about to wave over a waitress when someone behind you mentioned the time. Fuck, you had been here longer than you had thought - and you had work tomorrow, too. Some kind of new assignment or project you would have the honour of taking part in. Highly confidential, and a bit shady if you had to be honest; besides the fact that you would need to 'do research' there was little else that you knew. But alas, it paid well and you trusted the Stark family enough for it to be harmless. 

You glanced into the man's direction and smiled by means of goodbye. If he worked at the Tower as well then there was no doubt you would see him at the next party Stark was going to throw, which shouldn't take very long; and if you didn't see him again then at least you had had your fun while it lasted and your confidence had been boosted. It was a win-win scenario either way.  
So you chugged the last bit of the 'Between the Sheets' and set it down on one of the high tables that you passed on your way to the door. 

You didn't reach it. 

“Going somewhere, Enchantress?”

A smooth, silky voice with a plaful undertone; it fit his image so well you had no trouble guessing to whom it belonged before you turned around with a light frown and met his gaze. 

“Enchantress?” 

His smirk was wide. “It seems you have put a spell on me; or perhaps a curse. Only a dance will free me from its confines.” He held out his hand, nothing but confidence and arrogance to be found in his posture. 

You weighed your options. If he tried to get you drunk, like drunk drunk - now you were 'just' drunk- this evening may not end well; so leaving was a safer option. But if he really just wanted to dance, then where was the harm? Besides, there were enough people around to hear you scream if he tried anything; and you didn't doubt that you'd be fine with a little less sleep.  
All right, now you were just making up excuses to dance with him.

“It would only be kind to help you out, then, I suppose.” You had to surpress a giggle, blissfully aware of the alcohol in your blood, and took his hand. 

His elegant fingers curled around yours and he led you to the dancefloor. 

“I must say, I know little of the contemporary dances performed here. I am more of a classical dancer, you see.” 

Hmm his voice was so deep, so alluring. He did sound a bit posh though, with his word choice and all, but honestly you were digging it. 

“Don't worry about it and just let your body move to the music!” 

You set the example by closing your eyes and swaying your hips to the beat, a sly smile creeping onto your face. You could totally seduce this guy. Okay, your head was a bit hazy, but hey he wouldn't be able to see that. You glanced at him through your lashes and moved closer, laying a hand on his chest and continuing to dance; the flickering lights flashed in bright colours and the music boomed through the room as the crowd danced like it was a party at a club. He watched you with eyes dark as you sank through your knees and came back up again, turned around, and slid your arms up your side and above your head. Good thing you had put on that pretty dress after all. His hands found your hips and gently pulled them against his, your one hand coming down to rest on the side of his face and keep it in your neck as you sensually moved against him. His warm breath rolled down your bare shoulder and goosbumps spread as his lips ghosted over the skin below your ear. 

“And, is it working? Am I undoing the curse?” 

He grinned, you could feel it. “It seems I was wrong; this is only strengthening it.” He turned you around and pulled you flush against him, one hand on the small of your back and guiding your hips to move side to side with his as the other one moved your hand to his chest again. “I'm no longer sure it can be broken.”

Your stomach twisted in all the right ways. This guy was just oozing sex, with that gaze of his and his strange but effective flirting. Time to get out of here before you did anything dumb.  
When a waiter passed you pulled the pen out of his breast pocked and lifted the raven-haired man's palm, needing only seconds to scribble down your number. 

“I have to go. Call me.” You gave him a cheeky wink, and fled the dancefloor.

Your heart was beating like crazy and you felt like a giddy schoolgirl, confidence through the roof for as long as it lasted. That guy had been seriously _hot_. You weren't sure if he was going to call but that may be for the best, since it would no doubt be awkward to talk when you had sobered up again; and just hooking up with someone for the sake of sex... You didn't know if you were comfortable with that.  
You possibly bumped into Captain America on your way back to your room and apologised half-absently, mind preoccupied, and you may or may not have accidentally knocked over a vase before you dropped yourself onto your bed.

 

Needless to say, you awoke the next morning with a massive headache. 

 

With a groan you rolled out of bed, crusted eyes half-shut while you performed your morning tasks on autopilot. Shower. Get dressed. Eat. Brush teeth. Brush hair. Try and apply some make-up. Fail. Try again. Cry the mascara out of your eye. Try one last time. Gather your stuff. In the end it took you about twice as long as usual to get done and properly wake up, but slowly your ability to think returned. Ah yes, today was the day your 'research' would start; whatever that would entail. You were excited, however! You got the chance to work together with Dr. Banner, a man you really looked up to, and it would no doubt be interesting in one way or another. Highly classified, and all that stuff. Ugh, it was still too early for work, though. 

You dragged your hungover ass to the elevator and tried not to doze off as it moved down, soft jazz playing in the background. You had to be professional, for fucks sake. Had it been a bad decision after all to drink so much? Well, yeah, of course it had been, but still. Ah, you didn't know what you were saying. Thinking. Whatever. What you did know, however, was that you didn't want to be known as the woman that had been hungover on her first day in the lab. Great first impression that would be. 

The halls seemed to go on forever and ever but in the end you found the right door and pressed your hand to the scanner, making the doors open with a soft 'woosh' and allowing you access to the laboratory. The lights were already on – were you late? You checked your watch. No, perfectly on time. With a frown on your face you stepped further inside, laying your bag on a chair. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, doctor,” a familiar honeysmooth voice replied. 

Your face snapped to the side, and your wide eyes met those beautiful crystal-blue ones. 

 

It was him.


	2. So Many Questions

Your lungs faltered, your heart losing its rhythm and your brain short-circuiting. What was he doing here? And _why_ was he in a glass _cage_? Your brain was pounding against the inside of your head; you were too hungover for this. 

A woosh caught your attention and Dr. Banner walked in, sending you a surprised smile when he noticed you. “Ah, you're already here! Good.” He shook your hand, a slight frown growing on his face when he noticed the look in your eyes. “Everything all right?”

“Y-yeah, it's just... eh -”

Should you ask? You could wait and see, maybe the answers to your questions would come with time, but honestly the situation made you a little bit uncomfortable and you didn't quite have the patience – so asking it was.

“Why is he here?” 

You had thought your voice had been soft enough but from your peripheral vision you could see the man's smirk grow. 

“Are you not happy to see me again? Such a shame; I quite enjoyed the time we spent together yesterday night.” 

Dr. Banner blinked. “Wait, so you two... have-” 

“Met! We have _met_ before, yes.” You shot the grinning semi-stranger a pointed look, then turned to the scientist again and lowered your volume even further. “Does he work here?” 

He still seemed a bit confused about it all, and it took him a few seconds to find his words. “Didn't Tony provide you with any information? Please don't tell me you signed a contract without knowing what you would need to do.” 

“I-I needed the job. Finding one in this field of work is harder than your might think – and besides, I trust Mr. Stark; he told me I could quit whenever I wanted as long as I signed the confidentiality contract.” 

Not to mention that this job came with a luxurious apartment at Stark Tower, where in your drunken haze you could walk into freaking Captain America himself and break a vase without needing to worry about replacing it. And food! The food here was so good, especially for a canteen. Anything was better at Stark Tower, really; you even had a bathtub _and_ a shower, _separately_. 

He looked a bit worried, though. “And that didn't sound shady to you at all?” 

Well, yes, but... You could always quit, right? 

You waved his worries away with a smile and a nonchalant movement of your hand. “I heard you were going to be on the project so I figured it wouldn't be too bad. I admire your work, and from your studies I could tell you are not a morally corrupt man.” 

“I – well – I guess I'm glad to hear that of course-” 

He seemed lost for words again, so you decided to change the subject slightly.

“So yeah, what is it you need my help with?”

The man stayed silent for a few seconds, the frown on his face showing how he was having trouble concocting the right explanation. Then he sighed and met your gaze again. 

“This requires some context. Do you know about the destruction of New York?” 

You blinked. Of course you knew about the destruction of New York, it wasn't like you could avoid hearing about it – even when in another state or even another country. It had left the world in chaos, had made conspiracy theorists go wild and farmers go mad from the increase in crop circles that people made to communicate with the aliens. Photographs of the whole incident had been printed in each and every paper over and over and over again, each one with a different headline but a similar story, and the videos of that day had gone absolutely viral. Hardcore nonbelievers had tried to find excuses and explanations for it all to be a hoax or a government thing, but most people had, after a while, accepted and moved on – just like they had done when Thor, the God of Thunder, had arrived from a different realm and flown through the sky like a muscular, hammer-swinging bird.  
You shook your head at the strange comparison your hungover brain had come up with.  
But people weren't too shocked by superheroes and people with gifts or enhanced abilities anymore. Sure, there were still protests and marches and fights and all those things, both in favour and against each and every one of them; but none of them really had had any impact so far. So why bother when it came to aliens? 

You realised Dr. Banner was still waiting for a response and nodded. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Do you know who caused it?” 

You felt premonitious dread bubble up and squinted lightly. “Eh, not specifically?” 

But the man in the cage hit the glass with his fist and hissed through clenched teeth before Banner could andswer. 

“I did _not_ cause it. Thanos is the one you should blame-” 

The doctor took a small device from his pocket and pressed a button; and though the raven-haired man was obviously still talking no sound reached through the glass. Another small sigh from Banner's lips before he continued. 

“Anyway, that guy over there is sort of to blame for it all. Not really, if we should believe his brother; and since Fury did decide to believe the guy he is kinda working with us now? I'm not sure if that was the reason but yeah. It's like a form of community service. I wasn't too happy with it at first, but it's a great opportunity to study their biology and magic; which is where you come in as well.” 

You shook your head in confusion. “Wait wait wait, so the guy in the cage over there sent these aliens to New York? How did he do that? And why would we study him and not one of his alien friends then? Also - magic? Is he an alien as well? And who is his brother?” 

He gestured for you to sit. “You really haven't heard about Loki?” 

As you sat down you glanced over your shoulder, meeting the unamused eyes of the guy in the glass cage before turning back to the doctor. “Nope.”

“He's the brother of Thor; well, adoptive brother. And he's not fully Asgardian either – Thor talked about some race called the Frost Giants.” He saw how you lay a hand to your forehead and supported it on your elbow, your stare blank. “Hey, uh, are you still with me here? I know it may be much and I'm going to talk to Tony about him not telling you anything, but are you still in for this?”  
You nodded, your brain just a bit too heavy inside your skull. “I am, I am, but let me get this straight: we are going to run tests on an alien slash Norse god who tried to bring a city to the ground?” 

“Oh not just the city, he wanted to rule the world.” 

“Great! Absolutely great! I flirted with a fucking psycopath!” You covered your face in both hands now, taking in a deep breath and exhaling just as thoroughly. Great. Wonderful. And now you were going to work with him too. Amazing. Could it get any worse?

Banner cleared his throat awkwardly. “I'm not even going to ask when or why you did that. I'll uh, I'll give you a quick tour to the lab.” 

 

He lead you past all the equipment, briefly explaining the ones you didn't recognise – apparently they were Stark Originals – and mentioning which one the two of you would use today. It started out simple, it seemed: bloodsamples, urine, saliva, things like that. You didn't want to think about getting in that cage with him however, but strangely enough you weren't as scared as you should have been. Was it because you had only heard the stories second-hand? Because he had not hurt you yesterday evening even though he very well could have?  
You dared to glance over your shoulder and met his eyes immediately. Had he- had he been watching you? There was no smirk on his face however, not even a single hint of amusement. No, he seemed... troubled, almost. Hurt, somehow.  
How strange.  
You turned back to Banner, pulled on your labcoat, and helped him set up the preparations. 

 

“All right, everything's set up. Can you let him out and get the samples? Just type in this code.” He scribbled something down onto a piece of paper and handed it to you. “I'm going to make a quick call.” And, seeing the slight irritation in Banner's eyes, you could make an educated guess at who the recipient of that call would be. 

Wait - he was just going to leave you alone with this guy?  
But before you could object the doors already whooshed shut behind him, and you could only sigh in defeat. Maybe he had been right: you should have asked for more information before signing the contract.  
You slowly you turned around, meeting the man's eyes again. The pain wasn't fully gone but it had faded, as if he had done his best to repress it – the thought made your chest contract a bit. What the hell? You brushed it off and walked over to the cage, putting the right number sequence into the advanced code lock.  
The door clicked open.  
Your heart picked up its pace.

“Please come out and sit down on the chair, sir.” 

And he did, without uttering a single word.  
You popped open the lid and got out the cotton swab before moving over to him, his eyes still on you though you were hesitant to meet them. But when you did you smiled lightly, professionally – you should just forget about yesterday and focus on your job.

“Please open your mouth so I can take your saliva sample.” 

The corners of his lips curled up and a hint of playfulness appeared in his eyes. “Oh but I am sure you know of a far more interesting way to obtain it.” 

You blinked, your heart faltering a bit when he took gentle hold of your free hand and brought it to his lips; pressing a light kiss to your knuckles. Was it because of your hungover state that you found him incredibly attractive still? Even the harsh laboratory lights were kind to his sharp features and his alluring eyes. What would his lips feel like on yours instead of on your fingers?  
No – wait – what were you thinking?! 

You pulled your hand back and shot him a stern look. “Please cooperate, it's best if we both forget about yesterday and handle this as proper adults-” 

But before you even registered it he slid his arm around your waist and pulled you into his lap, his mouth finding your neck and ghosting over it, threatening to touch if you did as much as shiver. 

“How can I forget? How can I forget those hips of yours against mine, that seductive look in your eyes, our playful conversation? Have you forgotten it yet? Have you forgotten how my lips feel against your neck, my hands on your hips as you swayed against me?” While one hand kept you against his chest he lay his other one on your hip, his thumb brushing lightly over the small strip of exposed skin beneath your hiked-up shirt. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do remember very clearly that we talked about the spell you put on me. Was it not at least the slightest bit mutual? Should I have called you before the night had ended?” 

Butterflies erupted in your stomach and your thoughts were a mess, but a voice in the back of your head reminded you of the fact that this was no ordinary man – this was a murderer. You quickly pushed yourself off of him and took your distance, your heart beating even faster than before. 

“I-I was drunk, nothing more nothing less; and if there had been any interest in you then it sure as hell is gone now.” 

Because you weren't going to admit how his honeysmooth voice had made goosebumps spread over your arms, how his dark words had made your temperature rise, or how his hands on you had made your breath hitch a bit. You weren't even going to admit it to yourself.  
But you knew you could have pushed yourself away from him before he had even started speaking, and realised how instead you had waited out every second just to feel his breath roll down your skin. 

So you did the only thing you could: you hid your feelings by blaming him. Anger sprouting from shame and fustration filled your gaze. 

“So stop acting like an entitled child and let me do my job. Sit still and open your mouth, and don't even _think_ about trying something.” 

The emotions in your eyes were mirrored in his and he clenched his jaw, his posture suddenly sparking fear in your gut.  
But then you saw that pain again, that torment inside the cold blue; and even beneath his nearly hissed speech you could hear something deeper. 

“And why is that, hm? Do you just believe what others tell you? That I took those lives of my own free will? That I destroyed just one city because I wanted to rule your entire world? Where is the logic in that? Hate me all you want and call me a monster, but do so out of your own conviction and don't be so ignorant to believe every gossip you hear.” 

“But then why should I believe you? Aren't you just as unreliable? Wouldn't you try and plead your case while hiding the things you did? Why are you so desperate to prove yourself anyway?” 

While his eyes had burned into yours for almost every word you had said, that last sentence seemed to suddenly extinguish the fire. Instead he seemed... confused – but he quickly hid it. 

“Because I do not want to be condemned for things I had no choice in.”

But his voice was softer, weaker, as if he was trying to convince himself as well. You didn't know what to think of it.  
So you just ignored it, pushed all of it away – your attraction, your frustration, your puzzlement and your shame. Now was not the time for any of it. Dr. Banner could come back any second now; what if he saw that you hadn't done anything whatsoever? Would he jump to conclusions? 

Your hand found your forehead and a sigh slipped from your lungs. “Open your mouth and let me take the sample.” He stilled, more confusion in his eyes. Frustration began to boil your blood again. You stepped closer, feeling more confident than you actually were, and held up the cotton swab. “Do I need to repeat myself?” 

Some tension visibly left his shoulders and he complied, opening his mouth so you could gently take hold of his chin and take the damn sample. He, once again, didn't take his eyes off of you; but you managed not to mind it.


	3. Growing Fascination

You couldn't get through his skin to take his blood. Two needles broke, three bent – and none of them left even the tiniest indent in his skin. 

“What the...” 

A chuckle. “Here.” He turned the palm of his hand up and a needle appeared on top of it, seemingly out of nowhere. “You will need something stronger than a whimsy thing like that.” 

He handed it to you and you took it, studying it while he studied your reaction. Dr. Banner had mentioned magic but you couldn't possibly have been prepared for witnessing it. A bit strange, now you thought about it: you were willing to just accept enhanced superheroes and villains and aliens, but magic somehow made your brain feel like it was slowly melting. Maybe it was because you had trusted in science for almost your entire life, and you had no way of explaining this? Or maybe you just thought that it was incredibly cool.  
You wanted to see him do it again, wanted to see everything he was capable of, wanted to study it and find out how it worked - but that wasn't what you were here for. 

“Thank you, I'm glad you decided to cooperate.” It made things a lot easier. Not that he really had a choice, if you understood the situation properly. 

But apparently he had caught on to your fascination, and a small mischievous smirk tugged on the corners of his lips. 

“I can show you more of my magic once we are done for today; I know quite a few... _tricks_ that might surprise you. I promise it will leave you breathless.” 

Your heart stuttered for a moment as there was definitely a second meaning to his words, and the slightly darker look in his eyes only confirmed your suspicions: he was still flirting with you for some reason. Did he think he could get into your pants? You wanted to laugh. Your hangover was clearing up quite nicely and so your sense of responsibility regarding your job returned to its full strength; there was no way you would even let this man get close to you outside of the working environment, no matter how sharp his jaw was. 

So while changing the needles you responded as professionaly as you could. “No thank you, I prefer to keep my work life and private life separated. Please lift your arm again for me. ” 

You checked if the tourniquet was still properly in place and found the vein you had located earlier, already cleaned and ready to go. 

“All right, I'm going to insert the needle now.” 

He nodded, not even slightly disconcerted. This time the needle went in without a problem.

 

Banner returned when you were already putting the sample through some tests, and it was incredible. It was an entirely different blood group, one they had never seen before, and though the blood consisted of similar cells as humans had, no doubt with similar functions, it was very different once you studied it closer. Of course it was somewhat to be expected, since he was sort of an alien and all that - but then maybe the thing that should be baffling was the fact that he was still so similar to humans. 

“Look,” you waved your collegue over and rolled the chair to the blood preparation you had made a minute or so ago, gesturing to the microscope. “It's amazing. Have you ever seen anything like this before?” 

He glanced through the eyepieces and moved the turret. “I haven't; and as expected it's different from Thor's blood.” He studied it for a bit longer before leaning back and smiling. “This will be a great start. Wait, how did you get the guy's blood? I forgot to mention where the Asgardian needles are.” 

“He gave me one of his own.” 

Both of you moved your gazes to the raven-haired man still sitting in the chair you had assigned him to, a book in his hands and an uninterested expression on his face. You knew he was listening though; you had a feeling he always was.  
Banner didn't seem to know how to react to that. There was surprise in his eyes, some kind of suspicion too, but you couldn't figure out half the other things that might be going on inside the doctor's head. 

“I'm not sure we can trust any equipment he provides. I'll take some more blood with the needles Thor gave us, you can focus on the saliva and urine sample.” 

Loki met Banner's eyes, then; and his own held that incredulous anger that you had seen during your argument. 

“Why would I give you equipment that has been tampered with? How could that possibly benefit me?” 

He was right. Why would he give faulty things? The tests would need to be done again and he would have to spend more time here as their guinea pig. You... You were actually beginning to feel a bit sorry for him. What if he had told the truth – what if he hadn't caused all that destruction and death? What if he wasn't guilty? If that were the case then he had been stripped from his freedom and had been put in this lab against his will. Maybe he didn't want to be tested on (something you would absolutely understand, because who would?) but he hadn't gotten a choice. 

“He's got a point.” 

Both the doctor and the handsome alien looked at you at that, slight surprise on both their faces now. 

“He isn't here for his own amusement, that's for sure. So why would he fuck up our tests if it meant they would have to be re-done?” 

Banner hesitated, but some kind of gratitude crept into Loki's gaze. Damn, that guy really wasn't used to someone being on his side, was he? Great, more reason to feel sorry for him. You shouldn't be empathizing with that man. 

“All right,” he sighed. “We need to take more blood tomorrow anyway, so let's do that with our own needles and then check if it's the same.” 

You nodded, and when Banner turned away to fetch the things he needed for the next test you let out a soundless sigh. Defending a possible psychopath was a first, that was for sure. 

When you looked up with the intention to get back to work you met Loki's eyes, and the light smile on his lips made your heart flutter for a second. You didn't look at him long enough to figure out what emotion it had been. 

 

Days of testing passed, none of them the same but all of them equally interesting. First Mr. Stark came around to apologise for the lack of information you had been given, and even though you told him it was fine he insisted that it had been wrong of him and that you would be given compensation. You certainly didn't complain.  
Then, two days after, when the incredible data had already been piling up, you were blown away by his DNA - especially after comparing it to that of Thor. It still wasn't easy to say which genes were from his Frost Giant heritage, but it was fascinating nonetheless. 

And you may or may not have said that word out loud a few times the past week, as well as 'incredible', 'amazing', and 'unbelievable'; each one earning you a smile or soft chuckle from the man reading his xenolanguage books. 

Slowly Loki's presence had become less of a threatening thing. You had grown used to him, to his flirting and innuendo-filled remarks, and no arguments had occurred again. No, he had actually started smiling more often. He had been engaging in conversations with you when Banner had other projects to take care of and it had actually been quite fun to talk with him; though you wouldn't admit that to anyone. 

With each day that passed you began to wonder more and more if he truly was what the files said he was. 

After a few days he even began helping you out in the morning, when you arrived at the lab before Dr. Banner to set everything up. He often initiated casual banter and occasionally asked questions about certain tools and procedures - but no matter the subject, you got the idea that he already knew everything you told him: his each and every action was precise and without fault no matter what you asked him to do for you. He helped at the end of each day, too; sterilising everything that needed to be sterilised or cleaning the desks, your conversations going on about nothing in particular. 

Was he trying to fool you into thinking he was a good guy or was he actually kind and helpful like he made it seem? Heck, he even made you laugh at times. Could that all really be fake? 

Wait, why did you even care? 

You quickly shook your head to get rid of the thoughts, too afraid to see in which direction they would go.

 

The days continued like that. Whenever you arrived at the lab Loki was already there, and the two of you would set up the equipment that you were going to need or would prepare for any of the tests. Then, when Banner arrived, he would cease to talk and instead would retreat into one of his books; only putting it away when it was certain the doctor was gone for the day. He would liven up again, and together you would close up the lab. 

He always said your name after his good night wish, and every time it managed to stir up the butterflies inside your stomach. 

You caught yourself one day when Loki's laugh sounded through the room. You realised how much you liked his laugh, liked how his eyes scrunched up at the corners, and how a mischievous sparkle would appear in the crystalline blue. How you had been trying to make him laugh again. You realised how you had started to look forward to the mornings and the afternoons, to your time alone with him. To your conversations and his jokes. To his flirting. 

Maybe that wasn't so bad? It meant you were just getting more comfortable, which was a good thing when you needed to be around him so often, right? You had been working with him for about nine or ten days now, so perhaps it was for the best that you had finally found the ability to be chill about it all. No more 'I'm working with a psychopath!' bullshit on your mind. 

Banner softly tapped your shoulder. “Hey I'm sorry to leave you here, I have a meeting with Tony and the others. You can leave for today if you want?” 

You glanced at the clock for a moment but then shook your head. “No I think I'm going to finish this off first, it's not too long until my shift ends anyway.” 

“All right, I'll see you tomorrow.” 

You waved him off before returning your focus to your work, but you couldn't keep it there for long as the raven-haired god wheeled your way in what had become his personal chair. 

“Such dedication. Is my body that interesting?” 

You didn't even need to see his face to know he was smirking. He didn't need to see yours to know you rolled your eyes. 

“Actually, it is. Your biology is incredible to us humans; but I'm sure you already knew that.” 

“I certainly wouldn't mind if you came to study it up close. Fieldwork is important, after all.” 

You chuckled and looked at him from the corner of your eye. “You don't give up, don't you?” 

“Not as long as I believe I've got a chance.” 

Your stomach twisted and your heart fluttered but you pushed it away with all your might. A chance? A chance at what? A quick fuck and weeks of awkwardness afterwards? A buddy for between the sheets? Because you sure as hell weren't going to give him a chance for that. He may be a god, but you weren't making exceptions when it came to this kind of stuff.  
You huffed, averted your gaze back to your work, and ignored his words. 

He, of course, didn't let up. 

“Am I wrong?” 

You lay down the pipette with a sigh and stood, knowing it was futile to even try and get some stuff done anymore. “About what, having a chance? I told you I want to keep my professional and private life separate.” 

You moved your hands to the buttons of your lab coat - yet you didn't get further than undoing only one as Loki's slender fingers took over. He stood so close, undoing button by button at an almost agonizingly slow pace. Your heart sped up a little. When he looked up from his fingers to meet your eyes, that beautiful clear blue as stunning as ever, you even felt your breath hitch a bit. 

“And why is that?” His fingers kept slowly undoing the buttons. “Are you afraid of something? Or is it simply an excuse to hide your fear of something else entirely?” 

“I... I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you're insinuating.” 

“Maybe you should be.” 

He took the lapels of your lab coat and slid it back over your shoulders, his gaze still locked onto yours, and you didn't know whether the brush of his thumb over your collarbone was accidental or not but you couldn't look away. You couldn't even move. He had you caught under his spell, had you mesmerised with the look in his eyes and the touch of his fingers and had your heart beating just a tad faster than what was comfortable. You wanted him to come even closer, to lean in ever so slightly - 

the lamps flickered, and suddenly darkness took over the lab.


	4. Fearful Creatures

After glancing up you moved to the wall and flipped the switch. The lamps didn't turn on again. You looked back to the raven-haired man holding your lab coat, a confused frown on your face. 

“Is this common?” 

“It has not happened before, no.” He, too, lifted his gaze to the ceiling. 

Strange. Was it just the lights? You went to stand in front of the door's motion sensor but nothing happened, the scanner pad didn't work either, and after trying to turn on the computer you concluded that all power had gone out. Shouldn't the backup power have turned on by now, though? You reached into your pocket to get out your phone, only to remember you had been so smart to forget it again. Great. 

“Do you have a phone? We should call Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner to see if-”

A loud bang sounded in the distance. The room began to shake, equipment began to roll off the tables and the trembling made your balance falter; gravity shifted and your stomach dropped and you closed your eyes – but before you hit the ground two arms caught you against a lean chest. Even in a situation like this you still managed to get butterflies.  
He held you close as a small rack tipped over and sent glass vials shattering, a metal plate of scalpels hitting the floor with a loud clang and blood preparations smashing to the ground while the floor continued to shake and shiver; until after a few seconds it finally calmed down. 

What the fuck was going on? 

You tried to pull away but he held you even tighter, one hand on the small of your back and one between your shoulder blades. 

“Be careful, the floor is littered with shards.” 

“This is not the time to flirt, Loki.” 

He loosened his grip on you and you carefully stepped away, the glass crackling beneath your shoes, and you observed the mess. The damage wasn't too great but the blood made it seem like someone had been murdered. 

“What was that? A bomb?” 

There were no windows in the lab, but since it was pretty high up and you guessed the bang had come from the base of the tower you figured you wouldn't be able to see anything anyway.   
If there were people trying to take the tower then you had to stay here and protect the valuable data they had, but if they were just trying to destroy the whole place then you had to get out. Would you even be on time if you decided to evacuate? Your eyes shot to the glass doors, still shut and no doubt impossible to shatter. Maybe you could push them apart? Yet still, if you managed to escape the lab the next challenge would be the elevator: without power it didn't work, and even if it did you wouldn't want to end up in a horror scenario of getting stuck between floors. Going down the many, many stairs would never be fast enough, either. And what if they were killing everyone who was trying to get out? Shit, you were beginning to stress out about imaginary scenarios. Whatever was going on, you just needed to stay calm and stay here to protect the files, and – 

wait, where was Loki? 

You looked around and panic made your heart stumble inside your chest. Where had he gone? Had he teleported away? Oh! Maybe he could teleport you out of here as well when he came back. _If_ he came back. What if he didn't? Had he left you here? He wouldn't... right?  
Your vision was starting to blur but you wiped the forming tears away and tried to strangle your panic so you could regain control. If there were really people coming up here to get the data then you had to be prepared.   
You carefully moved past the shards on the floor and picked up the scalpels, putting them back on the tray but keeping one as 'weapon'. It was all you had and it certainly didn't ease your worries. With your fingers clenched around the metal you kept your eyes glued to the door, heart beating in your throat. 

“We're under attack.” 

You swirled around with a yelp and lost balance again, finding the same fate – and chest – as the first time, wrist caught in his hand to keep the improvised weapon at bay. He chuckled, helping you back on your own feet. 

“I love the fact that you keep falling for me.” 

“Still not the right time to flirt!” You sighed and lay down the scalpel. You felt relief wash over you however; not only at the fact that he was back but also that he didn't seem to have a scratch on him. “Did you go check it out? Downstairs, I mean.” 

“Nothing they cannot handle, but the intruders had an inside man and managed to take out the power. I am not sure how long it will take Stark to restore it.” He let you go and watched as you moved away to get out a bucket and fill it with water and soap, slight worry on his face. “I can take you back to your room if you want.” 

But you shook your head. “I can't leave the lab unprotected. Besides, I still have to clean up this mess; I'll go back when the lights turn on again.” 

It was his turn to let out a sigh, yet he seemed to realise there was no changing your mind and instead grabbed the mop from the corner of the room. 

 

While the two of you worked on returning the floor and the cabinets to their previously pristine white state the lights still did not turn back on, and the temperature slowly began to drop to the point where you began to shiver lightly. Pulling your labcoat back on only helped for a few minutes.  
When finally the last bit of mopped up red water washed down the drain your breath began to form clouds and goosebumps spread over your skin, your shivering increasing. How much lower would the temperature go?   
You glanced over to your left only to be met with empty space. Had Loki gone down to check again? You turned your face the other way then, towards the doors; and you realised how much safer you had felt when he was there. That shouldn't really have been much of a surprise, though. He was a god, with tough skin and magic and, well, probably fighting skills or something; if anyone was capable of protecting you and this lab against criminals it was him. 

You reached out for the mop with a trembling hand when a blanket got wrapped around your shoulders, Loki's slender fingers retracting before you could even think about what was happening. You moved your face to glance behind you-

“Don't turn around. Will this be enough to keep you warm?” 

A light frown formed on your face. “What, Why? Is something wrong?” 

You tried to turn around but before you could his arms wrapped around your waist and gently kept you in place against him, causing your stomach to twist deliciously. It didn't get rid of the worry, however – if only it made it worse. 

“Loki, what is going on? Please tell me you aren't hurt?” You couldn't imagine him getting injured while finding you a blanket, but why else would he act so strangely? This was not his usual flirting, and there had been no mischief in his voice when he had spoken up. 

“I didn't know you would worry about me. Are you sure I don't have a chance?” He tried to sound playful and smooth like usual but you could hear something was different. Something was off. 

You glanced down at his arms around you, and saw that his skin had turned blue. 

“Oh my god are you okay?!” You reached out for his hand but he swiftly pulled them back.

“Don't touch me and do _not_ turn around!” 

His usually smooth voice sounded so commanding that you instinctly froze on the spot. You pulled the blanket further around you, partially to keep warm and partially to bring yourself some comfort, some reassurance, that nothing was wrong. What were you to say? He hadn't technically forbidden you to speak, but you kept quiet nonetheless. Waited. Would he explain?   
You didn't speak until finally the silence lasted too long for your liking. 

“Why won't you let me turn around?” 

You could hear how he was hesitating, shifting slightly where he stood. 

“You won't like what you see.” 

What kind of a bullshit answer was that? Was it reverse psychology or something? Was he trying to make you say that you always 'liked what you saw' whenever you looked at him? Or was he trying to keep his injuries hidden so as not to worry you? Well if that was his plan then it wasn't working in the slightest. 

“It is my duty as a colleague and a friend to make sure you're all right.” You didn't even try to keep the frustration out of your voice. 

He chuckled, but it sounded mirthless. Hollow.

“If you turn around now you will not want to be colleagues anymore, let alone friends.” 

“Bullshit.” 

Before he could even think of stopping you, you turned around -

and your eyes grew wide.   
Blue had covered his arms and was beginning to creep up his neck. 

“Holy shit are you all right?!” 

You wanted to rush forward but he stepped back, holding up his hands and giving you a look that was a warning on its own. Was this some kind of weird Asgardian or alien disease? Was he dying? Was it the cold? 

“Don't come closer.” 

“But-” 

“Don't!” 

The blue took over completely.   
Was he taller than before? You were pretty sure he had somehow become at least a few inches taller. Lines formed patterns across his skin and his irises had turned a deep red, but there was still so much you recognised: the black hair, the handsome face with that sharp jawline, and the pain in his eyes. So much pain.

“Please tell me you're not hurt or- or dying or something right now.” 

His brows furrowed into a confused frown. “Is that what you are worried about? That _I_ may be the one in danger?” 

“So you're not?” You couldn't stop the hope and anticipated relief from colouring your every syllable.

He was speechless. His ruby eyes switched between yours as if he was searching for something but he couldn't seem to find it, and that apparently only made his confusion stronger. 

“I'm not. This... This is who I truly am. A Frost Giant. A monster.” 

Wait, you remembered something like that. His Frost Giant heritage hadn't been in the files, neither a picture nor a description, but you thought Banner had said something the first day you came to work here.A relieved sigh slipped past your lips, forming a cloud of steam the moment it hit the cold air around you.

“Fucking hell, Loki, I thought you were dying or diseased.” Your panic mode was beginning to subside and your heart slowly returned to its old pace. “Banner mentioned it once I think. Is it the cold that brings it out?” 

He still stared at you, and you awkwardly waved. “Hello? Midgard to Loki?” 

“You're not... Why are you not afraid?” 

He sounded so lost, so absolutely lost, that your heart stung inside your chest – and suddenly you understood what this was all about: you recognised the insecurities and self-hatred from the times your own self-esteem had hit rock-bottom. You were only just learning how to ignore that voice inside your head and the process was slow and incredibly unrewarding so far, but it was something that took time. Time, effort, and kindness from others. You knew what to do. 

“Why would I be afraid of a colleague, let alone a friend?” The corners of your lips tugged up ever so slightly as you tried to ignore your shivering. “And, not to flirt or anything, but you know that you're handsome no matter what colour your skin is, right? It would only be shallow of me if I fell for you just because of your good looks.” 

The look in his eyes softened a bit and he lowered his hands, though he still seemed unsure of what to do or say. You set another step forward. He didn't back up. 

“Besides, I would die for some immunity against the cold right now.” You lifted an eyebrow, almost as if to remind him of some sort of cue, and when you saw a grin slowly spread on his face you knew he had picked up on your intentions. Some of the confidence returned to his posture and to that dark, smooth voice of his. 

“I do know of a different way to keep warm, if you are interested?” 

You laughed, keeping the blanket tightly around you. “You know, I'm almost tempted to take you up on that offer.” The smile you gave him was tender, almost. “I'm glad to see you smile again.” 

The lights flickered back to life and the heating system began to hum, warming up the room so incredibly quick that after a few seconds you didn't need the blanket anymore, nor the lab coat. You lay them both on the table beside you. 

“I guess it has all been resolved downstairs, then.” You watched how the blue of his skin started to fade again, how his eyes morphed from red to that crystalline colour of his normal form, and your heart fluttered at the emotions that swirled within them. You chuckled a bit nervously. “If you look at me like that I might actually _overheat_ , you know. I think it even affects me worse than your... words... -” Your voice trailed off. 

He set a step forward, and another one, the intensity of his gaze making you the one who was backing up this time – until your back hit the desk and he placed a hand on either side of you. 

“L-Loki what are you doing?” 

“It seems you have put a spell on me; or perhaps a curse. Only a kiss will break me of its confines. Would it not be kind to help me out?” He was smirking, but there was something else there. 

Doubt. Fear.

Hope. 

The butterflies inside your stomach viciously tried to break free and your heart was beating so fast you thought it might explode. Was he truly into you, then? Would you regret this later? Would he regret it later? What if-

He pressed his lips to yours.


	5. You're Perfect

Your eyes fluttered shut and your heart skipped a few beats but you kissed him back, oh how you kissed him back, your hands on his chest at first but then sliding up over his shoulders so you could wrap your arms around his neck. He pressed his body to yours and held you against him tightly, needily. You hadn't known how much you had craved this. 

Only when your lungs began to protest did you softly pull away. 

The look in his eyes was dark but tender, lustful yet soft, and when he brought a hand up to cup your face and brushed his thumb over your skin you couldn't help but feel the heat rise to your cheeks. And... other places. But here came your own insecurities bubbling up, your heart an easy target. 

“Can I... Can I ask you a question?” 

This seemed to take him aback a little. 

“Of course.”

“The flirting and stuff- I mean, is your goal... Did you do all of that just to get me in bed with you?”

He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear, a little smile playing on his lips. “At first, maybe, during the party before we had yet to speak; but from the moment you opened that pretty mouth of yours I have been wanting to kiss it desperately. Since then you have been occupying my thoughts in each and every way.” 

Your heart fluttered at that, and you kept your mind from wandering as you knew exactly what path your thoughts would go down. Instead you gave him all your attention as he continued, drinking in every word of reassurance that this was more than what you could have hoped for. 

“I wouldn't want to give up on your friendship simply to have you in my bed - I would much rather have both, if you will allow it. And I have to admit, I am rather eager to start.” He chuckled almost darkly, and the glint in his eyes only warned you when it was already too late.  
Before you could even think about protesting his hands were on your hips and pulled you up to set you down onto the desk, his mouth finding your neck and finally providing the contact you had been longing for. He placed kisses, grazed his teeth over your skin while he pulled you flush against him again, and you could feel _exactly_ what he meant. A soft gasp escaped your lips and you wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him closer until you suddenly realised your situation. 

“Not here, what if Dr. Banner comes back!” 

He let out a little laugh. “So anywhere else is fine?” 

“Just – Just your room or something, or mine-” 

And before you could finish your sentence the scenery around you shifted and your stomach twisted as gravity pulled you down, your back softly hitting the mattress. Loki's hands rested beside your shoulders as he hovered over you, his his pupils blown wide with desire. 

“Is this better?” 

How could you not smile and bite your lip at that playful glint in his gaze? Heat rushed down to your core, anticipation making the butterflies go wild. “Much better.” 

And he kissed you again. Lips moving heavily over yours as he was hungry for more, seemed starved for your taste and your touch, and you answered his passion with your own - your hands sliding up his sides and hooking under the hem of his shirt to pull it higher until he discarded it himself. Gods, he was so beautiful. How had you been able to resist him? Your eyes flickered up to his and a little smile tugged on the corners of your mouth as you took off your own shirt as well, throwing it to the side to be forgotten until later, and the way his eyes raked down your chest made your blush return. 

“I have wanted to taste your skin for so long...” He groaned as he pressed his lips to yours once more, but it was sweet. “I have fantasised about you so many times that I have lost count, and it makes me wonder if this is not yet another fantasy.” 

“I'm real,” you whispered, “this is real.” You didn't only say it for him. Your hands ran over his cool back to his shoulders, pulling him down and against you, and the skin-to-skin contact made you realise how touch-starved you had been. “Please don't stop...” 

His mouth moved to your neck and made you sigh and moan in delight while his fingers slid down your shoulders, taking the straps of your bra with them before gliding to your back and undoing the clasp. His kisses and nips and soft little bites travelled further down to your collarbones and every single one of them set your skin ablaze.  
The worries were still there, however, as they were often hard to fully silence.Would he think you were beautiful? Wouldn't he, as some kind of alien-god, grow bored of you?  
Yet the thoughts faded when his tongue slid over your nipple and you bit your lip not to mewl. 

“Don't hold back any sounds, love; I want to hear every single one of them.” He sucked hard to coax that mewl from you anyway, and you could feel him smile almost triumphantly against your breast. Shit, that was hot. How was that so hot?

When he continued moving south a shiver ran up your spine. There was no way he was actually going to go down on you, right? Oh no, there went your pants, he was definitely going to go for it - oh fuck there went your knickers too. Would you even taste good? 

You pushed yourself up on your elbows. “Loki, you don't need to-” 

He licked a firm stripe up your core and your head fell back with a moan, your eyes fluttering shut and a shiver threathening to make your arms give out when he hummed in delight. 

“You're so wet for me. Tell me, have you dreamt of my face between your thighs? Have you wished for it at night?” He kissed your folds, kissed the sensitive nub, the thumb of his hand gently brushing over the soft skin on the inside of your thigh. “I certainly have.” 

You couldn't answer, couldn't do anything but breathe heavily and moan as he continued licking, sucking, lapping up your arousal like he needed it to stay alive. His tongue teased your entrance before slipping in, only to quickly be replaced by a finger – and then two, curling to press against that delicious spot that made you arch your back. A curse slipped from your lips. Fuck, he was good at this. The heat already began to pool and the coil began to tighten as your orgasm approached slowly. You didn't stop him though, as his cool mouth moved over the heated flesh and the way his fingers pumped in and out of you made your mind haze over and you were intoxicated, drunk with love, high with desire, addicted to everything he was and everything he did. 

“Loki I'm- I'm going to-” 

“Come for me, love.” 

And the moment his mouth was back on you and his fingers sped up your head fell back and a gasp was all you could manage as the tension _snapped_ and sent waves of pleasure through your body. He didn't stop, drank in your extacy, made your body quiver as he rode you through your orgasm, and only when it subsided did he move up and kiss you; the taste of you still on his lips. 

“I could have you for every meal of the day and be satisfied.” 

You hummed against his lips, bliss spreading throughout your being. “You'd die of starvation.” 

“It would be a death worth dying.” 

“Drama queen.” A soft slap of your open palm to his bare chest earned you a silvery laugh. 

The butterflies returned when he undid his pants, however, and the dark look with which he held your gaze captive told you that it had only just begun. Last to go was his underwear – and when his cock sprang free your breath hitched. Holy shit, was that even going to fit? Not only was he of quite the length, but his girth was not to be underestimated either, and fuck did it make your stomach twist in all the right ways. A dark chuckle made you look back up again. 

“As you know I am not just a mere human. I posess magic, greater strength, and, of course, far better stamina.” Slowly he crawled back over you, mouth finding your shoulder and trailing kisses up to your ear, where he continued to speak in a husky whisper. “I could fuck you all night and not grow tired for a second.” 

Oh gods, the idea alone made you mewl softly and arch your back to press your chest against his, your core beginning to ache for him as your hands found his sides and moved over his cool skin to hold him closer. The breath that escaped his lungs was shaky with desire, and though the soft growl that came after it surprised you it only served to turn you on more.  
One of his hands slid down your waist and over your thigh, pulling your knee up to his hip while he softly nipped at your earlobe. 

“Say that you want me.” 

“I want you Loki, I want you so much, please-” 

He groaned in arousal, burying his face in the crook of your neck and taking himself into his free hand; sliding his tip over your folds and coating himself in your slickness. “Say it again, love.”

The way the butterflies turned vicious in anticipation made it hard to talk but you managed to whisper it again and again, telling him you wanted him, _needed_ him, your fingers slipping into his hair and holding him against you. You had come to care so much for him over the weeks, months, spent working with him and talking to him, his flirting and playful banter causing you to fall in love with him; and to hear how much he wanted you to want him was intoxicating. 

“Please, Loki, I need you inside of me-” 

And he gave you what you wanted.  
He slowly pushed inside of you, sinking deeper and deeper and joining your moans with his own; your fingers digging into his shoulderblade to keep him close. Oh how delicious it felt, how it managed to make your heart lose its rhythm and your lungs lose their air.  
When he was fully sheathed the two of you simply lay there for a bit, holding eachother, breathing with eyes closed and bodies connected. To be filled so completely was incredible – and if his sounds were anything to go by it was very much enjoyable for him too. He moved to rest his forehead against yours and looked into your eyes with a gaze so full of affection and lust that your stomach twisted and your walls clenched around him and he moaned against your open mouth, his cock throbbing inside of you, and it was perfect. He was perfect. How had it all ended up like this?

But the thoughts were wiped from your mind when he slowly pulled out and sank back in with a deep groan that resonated from his chest to yours. He thrusted again, and again, slowly; all while looking into your eyes, and the intensity of it all felt so amazing that your whole body felt like it was on fire. You got lost in the crystal blue, drowned in it.  
Until he sped up.  
Your head fell back again and your eyes fluttered shut as his thrusts became more powerful, quicker, _deeper_ , hitting that spot at the back over and over again until you saw colours behind your eyelids and no breath that left your mouth was soundless anymore. The drag of his girth, the throbbing, his moans and groans and his kisses to your exposed throat; it all served to bring you closer and closer to the edge and no matter how much you wanted to hold it back you couldn't. His pace had increased to one that left you crying out and clinging to him for dear life.  
He hooked your legs around his waist and lifted your ass and the slightly adjusted position caused him to hit the rougher patch his fingers had found only a little while ago; and when he slipped one hand between your legs to rub circles over your clit you were gone. The second orgasm hit you so hard that you cried out his name and clenched down onto his cock while your legs trembled and shook and could no longer hold themselves hooked over his hips. 

He didn't slow down. 

His moaning grew deeper and louder but he kept slamming into you at this furious pace that soon the tension began to rise _again_ while one hand on your hip kept you steady and the other showed your clit no mercy. He truly had the stamina of a god, didn't he?  
Your third climax lasted even longer than the first two.  
His thrusts grew slower then, dragging out the pleasurable waves, but you could tell he was getting very close now too. Was he trying to hold back? A disbelieving laugh bubbled up from within you and you softly brought his face to yours so you could kiss him and look him in his eyes again. 

“You make me feel so good, Loki.” Your voice was but a hoarse whisper but it was fine, he could hear you loud and clear. “You're amazing, so incredibly amazing.” 

And the aroused groan he gave in response proved your suspicions right: he had a praise kink. His cock throbbed a bit more viciously, even twitched inside of you, and you moaned for him again. 

“You're so good to me, you're such a wonderful man and I've fallen very much in love with you... You're absolutely perfect.” 

His thrusting faltered and he came with a loud moan, his seed shooting deep inside of you. His panting was heavy and the kiss he gave you passionate but sloppy, his last thrusts to milk himself slow; but the blissful look in his half-lidded eyes made your heart glow so bright it was nearly painful.  
He pulled out and lowered himself beside you, wrapping his arms around you tight and pulling you close. Was he... was he a hugs-after-sex kind of guy? Talk about surprises. But it only made you love him even more and you held him tight in turn, intertwining your legs with his and pressing your face against his cool chest. 

You fell asleep to the peaceful beating of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is possible to commission more chapters of this story! But for now, this is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for commissioning me! ♡


End file.
